


Dépaysement or the Art of Fate

by jooneul



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Multi, Other, Supernatural Elements, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-02 09:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16784134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jooneul/pseuds/jooneul
Summary: ''Dépaysement: (n) the disorientation felt in a foreign country or culture; the sense of being the fish out of water''_______________________________________________________________________________________Chapter overview:APrefacethat's a memoryAProloguethat sets an important stoneAChapter about persuasionis coming up.





	1. Character Overview

### Main Cast

A brief overview about the major character's appearing in this work. Please make sure to understand the names- I'm a fan of speaking names, if you know what I mean ;) Plus, this will not be all appearing characters (some will be added in last minute, and others will be explained in their respective chapters). 

###### Canon Characters of the Series (unsorted)

**Sawada, Tsunayoshi** commonly known as _Tsuna_ , is the main protagonist of Katekyō Hitman Reborn! series. He is the only child of Iemitsu Sawada and Nana Sawada, and a descendant of Giotto, the first generation boss of the Vongola Famiglia. Thus, he is training to to become the tenth generation boss under the tutelage of Reborn. In this work, he (and all of his peers) will appear at the age of 21. 

**Kozato, Enma** was a gloomy and introverted transfer student at Namimori Middle School. He is the tenth boss of the Simon Famiglia and previously attended Simon Middle School, but he and his Guardians transferred to Namimori after an earthquake hit their area. Once bitter towards the Vongola for supposedly betraying Cozarto Simon, their first boss, things were cleared up and he is now best friends with Tsuna. 

**Cozarto Simon** was the first boss of the Simon Famiglia. He lived at the same time as Giotto. They were friends and treated each other like brothers. He and his Guardians are the original wielders of the Dying Will Flames of the Earth. In this work, he is more independent and impulsive than in most other works. He is a remarkably good leader and solution finder, whereas his best friend Giotto is the more rational, analysing pole. A lot of the things (if not at least 95%) that come up in this work are my own head canons. 

**Giotto di Vongola** is the founder of the Vongola Famiglia; thus, its first Boss. He is also the creator of the Zero Point Breakthrough technique. Just like wit Cozarto, the facts surrounding Giotto in this work as mostly made up. (As just like with Cozarto, that is because there is basically zero facts about them...). He is calm, collected and analysing in his personality, being the counterpart to Cozarto. 

**Checker face** is the one responsible for bringing all Arcobaleno generations together and is the one behind the curse on their bodies. He is also responsible for all the Vindice's mangled bodies. Together with the woman called Sepira, he was one of the Last Earthlings. But unlike her, he never truly meddled with humans. He is the current Administrator of the Tri-Ni-Sette, although he is only in possession of 1/3 of it, in form of the Arcobaleno pacifiers. He is the strongest Flame wielder. 

**Sepira di Giglionero** is the ancestor of Luce, Aria, and Yuni and was the founder of the Giglio Nero Famiglia. Like her descendants, she was a shaman who could predict the future, however, since she is the last True Earthlings, her predictions are extremely accurate. She shares similar traits to Checker Face, who is from the same race as she is. Unlike he though, she had no problems meddling with humans and took great interest in them. Sepira is (compared to other True Earthlings) weak in form of ill health. However, she was the highest ranking as the sole Sky flame yielder in generations. Being _The Prophetess_ , she was the former head of her species and hence is in possession of a larger part of the Tri-Ni-Sette. Just like with all the other side characters mentioned here, most of her bio and facts are made up by me. 

**and of course, all the respective friends and Guardians are part of this/mentioned in this as well**

###### Original Characters (unsorted)

**Bae, Sun**

_ital. ?? Baio_ , the first female major character of this work. She is of Italian-korean descendant and made connections in Japan during a weekend trip with her family there. Sun is set to be 21 years old in this work. She is a young woman of mediocre height and weight (leaning more to a feminine figure), with dark blonde/brunette hair, fair skin and brown eyes. She is the eldest of three children; after her comes the brother Jung, and the youngest is a girl called Seul. Due to her being the eldest sibling, she is a highly independent, protective and selfless person. She speaks her mind and is strong willed. 

**Bae, Jung**

_ital. Marziano Baio_ , he is the younger brother to Sun and older brother to Seul. He is a handsome young man and very laid back and calm. Compared to his strong older sister, he seems to be the pole of tranquility in the family. He does work out though and is very protective of both his sisters. He has sharp facial structures, plump lips and creamy brown hair. Amongst his siblings, he is the (scholarly) smartest. 

**Bae, Seul**

_ital. Rhea Baio_ , commonly called as _Suzu_ by her Japanese friends. The youngest sibling of the Baio family. She is about 17/18 years old and is described as tall, very beautiful with a mellifluous voice. She is soft hearted and gentle by nature, though her siblings tried often times to make her grow stronger. She thinks of herself as a Lion Heart in some instances and can take control in form of taking care of others or making them change their mind. Due to her beauty and musical talent, she was casted by an agency and is set to debut some time in the future as an idol singer. 

**Baio, Nicola and Bae, Min**

They are the parents of the three siblings. Min was adopted after being abandoned from her family; only years later after her marriage with Nicola, Min's grandmother showed up to help her with her new family. Nicola Baio is an Italian business man that settled in South Korea after his marriage with Min. He is familiar with Giglio Nero's Gamma and Vongola's Timoteo. His connection to them is not furtherly known.


	2. Pre face: What goes around, comes around

_The forest was big, shimmering in various green colours around them as they ran through the leaves and fallen twigs. The weather was just fine for a little adventure, not too moist, not too hot. Cozarto’s laughter was calling through the woods as his blonde companion had outrun him, again. “Your speed is not normal’’, he complained, panting from all the running. Giotto gave him a smile and shrugged. “My legs are fast’’. “That’s more than_ **just** _fast, please’’, the red head replied. The boys walked through the green wonder, trying to stay in the shade of the leaves. They spoke about unnecessary somethings and had little quarrels, enjoying the free day they had. But after a while, a long silence laid upon them. “Do you really have to go?’’, Cozarto gave his friend a look from the side, trying not to sound too hurt. Giotto shrugged, the calm gentleness in his face was exchanged with uneasiness. “If my grandpa wants me to come along…It’ll be just France’’.“France isn’t exactly as close as Rome, Giotto. And why France, out of all places?’’. Cozarto, who descended from a good middle class family wasn’t necessarily jealous of his friend getting to travel a lot. He was upset that his friend constantly had to leave him for months at times. Even though they kept writing letters vigorously, it wasn’t the same as having strolls around their village and talking til the evening star was shining brightly. It also made keeping they village safe much harder. Cozarto didn’t mind being the Leader, he was - surprisingly - considered an even better one than Giotto at times. He knew how to lead people strategically with having the smallest toll of injuries as an outcome. He was good on his own, but he chose not to be. Sometimes it just gets too much to overlook. Sometimes he just needs to talk things out with his best friend (granted, G was doing the utmost he could, yet the two red heads just weren’t as close). Giotto had no answer to why it had to be France, and he sat down onto the soft grass. Cozarto looked up to the sky. It was as blue as they tell you in nursery rhymes. A sigh escaped the red head’s mouth, the situation was unfavourable but clearly unavoidable, so he had to be a big boy and suck it up. He started rummaging in his pockets for his late father’s watch. Giotto’s bright eyes had caught interest on a squirrel. Its fur was shimmering maroon and its tail was fluffy like a cloud. But its black, shiny eyes seemed smart and curious. “Come here, little fella’’, Giotto spoke to it softly and extended his hand. The squirrel kept looking. “We should get going’’, Cozarto hadn’t taken notice of the squirrel. And the little animal took full advantage of that. With a swift jump upwards, it landed on the red head’s arm, startling him. And with another swift jump he was back on the ground - with Cozarto’s clock. “Hey!!’’, the boys’ cried, but off went the squirrel, deep into the woods. They instead ran after it, pass some old Hutt’s ruines, running as fast as they could. “Oof, if I lose this clock my mother will kill me’’, Cozarto whined while chasing the squirrel. “Stop whining, start catching!’’, Giotto yelled back and started leaning forward while running, trying to catch the animal._ **“Cosmo!’’** _, a soft, female voice called. The boys’ stopped in the pace, watching as the squirrel ran off towards bricks, probably from a wall that was taken down by nature over time. They shared a look at each other, panting from the chase. With a nod, they stepped forward bravely and peeked around a broken part of the wall. And behind it was a young girl. She seemed to be their age, maybe a year or two younger. Her hair was long and straight, it was so black that the sun rays that entered through the leaves above broke into all the colors of the rainbow upon reaching her. She was very frail and pale, only her nose and eyes were reddish. Cozarto gulped as her gaze met his. Her glassy eyes had the exact same color as the blue sapphire’s that the Queen wore around her neck. She must’ve cried. Her attire was simple, a light cotton dress. It was dirty due to her sitting on the ground. “Hello…’’, Giotto was the first to break the silence with this blue-eyed stranger. She flinched and leaned back, eyeing them curiously. There were tear stains on her cheeks. “What’s your name?’’, he asked carefully, but it seemed still worrisome to her. Giotto was known to be the talker that took his time. Cozarto was known for getting the job done. This trait was the main reason why the red head kneeled down and offered her his back. ''We’ll bring you home’’_ _“H-How do you know I’m hurt?’’, the girl exclaimed, obviously startled by his statement. He turned around and gazed into her eyes one more time. Her beauty made him blush, but she was confused with him. “Your dress is all dirty. You didn’t move back when we scared you, but only leaned back. Plus I can see the blood that seeps through your dress. You must’ve fallen pretty badly, huh?’’, Cozarto flashed his cheeky smile at her. Giotto finally caught up on what was going on when his friend actually pointed it out. “Ah, i fell around here too. The bricks are hidden by moss pretty darn good’’, he commented and could now see how she must’ve stumbled and hurt her leg. The girl nodded at last with a sad expression. She seemed much more youthful now. Giotto handed her his handkerchief. “Wipe your face. We’ll take turns in carrying you home. Do you live far from here?’’. She looked at both at them worried, but ended up taking the handkerchief. After a small quarrel on who would carry the girl first, they made their way towards north. She was easy as a feather, but that seemed appropriate considering her frail stature. “You need to eat more and become stronger, that way pain won’t affect you as much’’, Giotto said during the instance in which the girl climbed from his back to Cozarto’s. They girl explained how she wanted to pick up flowers for a flower crown she wanted to gift to a friend, who’s birthday was imminent (both boys asked her for lessons, intending to gift one to their mothers). Her pet had suddenly run off and she tried keeping up but fell down and hurt her left leg pretty badly. She was a girl with a wild imagination. The boys’ enjoyed her stories: Giotto loved the poem about shells, sea and rainbow the most, whereas Cozarto was more interested in the stories of werewolves and lizard people and women who wailed. Carrying her a bit further, they finally reached a solitary house. It was close to the north end of the forest, and really pretty. “I didn’t know people lived this far outside the town’’, Giotto commented and Cozarto knocked on the door. A tall woman with white hair and an elderly face opened the door. She seemed shocked. The girl smiled. “I fell down in the forest and was worried I’d stay there over night, but these friends picked me up and carried me here. Fate is surely a funny thing, isn’t it?’’, the girl spoke. The elderly lady thanked them both for taking care of her niece and gave them each two hands full of expensive candy. The boys grinned happily and nodded. “It was nothing, Ma’am. Always glad to help out a damsel in distress!’’, Cozarto said and walked off already. Giotto thanked the lady as well and was about to follow him, though he stopped and turned around. “So what’s your named again?’’, he asked the girl curiously. “Before you go into the forest again, come to the village and find us. We’ll watch over you!’’. She waved to them with a smile as they ran off, back towards their own home place._

His handsome face had the content look of happy nostalgia. Giotto didn’t knew why this memory had caught up to him after so many year. He looked at his dirty hands and washed them in the river. G and Cozarto asked up to him. “How’s Fredderico?’’, he asked them. They both looked away. It made Giotto lower his gaze in bitterness. One more useless victim. If only they could be stronger. They needed to be so much more stronger, these people have to be able to live in peace somehow. “Who will tell his mother?’’, G asked, the other two still looked down. They felt like failure, for not being able to stop this. Cozarto ran a hand through his red hair and started to speak his thoughts out loud, thoughts how the could rearrange the patrols they had, to avoid something like this again. Giotto was listening halfway when something else caught his attention. A figure, dressed in a noble way, made their way down the road towards them. Giotto started frowning, a rainbow like aura surrounded them like a halo. Cozarto turned around, following his friends confused gaze, and so did G. He was confused, but Cozarto’s heart seemed to have stopped for a moment. “Maybe I can help you?’’, the soft voice spoke to them. Eyes the color of pure sapphire’s. Giotto tilted his head at the beautiful young woman with a confused but happy grin. _“Sepira?’’_  



	3. Prologue: In the beginning, there was a journey

“Mom, I’m tired. When will we be there?’’, the young boy kept moving, annoyed, in his seat. They female with the soft face turned around form the co-driver’s seat with a strict glare. “Bae Jung! We won’t teleport there if you keep asking all the time’’, the mother scolded him. Jung’s tanned forehead moved up to frown, he wanted to whine some more but his mother’s gaze refrained him from doing so. Jung was an active little boy, sitting still on one spot was hard for him. He wanted to run around on the boat and watch some seagulls fly by, but his mother forbid him. The woman sat there with her legs crossed and a little girl was resting in her arms. Jung stood up in his seat and poked the girls cheek. “Sulli, Sulli, do you feel better yet? Shall we play so you feel better?’’, he whispered to his younger sister. The child opened her eyes slowly, still looking very pale. “I’m feeling sick’’, she whined weakly, and Jung promptly sat down on his seat. Seul, who was his usual play buddy, turned out to have something called sea sickness (Jung doesn’t believe in such hocus pocus, but their mom has been holding her ever since and she smells like thrown up stuff). Usually, weekend trips to Japan were fun; there were plenty of cool sweets there, he would sometimes get a stuffed toy, and the trees seemed so much more pretty than in their home town. The only down side in this was the trip itself. Sitting god knows how many hours in this boat with little to no access to anything fun felt suffocating to the little boy. He also didn’t understand why his sister seemed sick this time around. Well, last time they went to Japan she was so small that their dad had to carry her around in her maxi cosi thingy. Maybe back then she didn’t know they were on the sea. Do babies know when they are on the sea? What can babies know? His mother caught him looking at his sister and asked him what the problem was. “Can babies know when they are on the sea or not?’’, he asked her, and his mother just blinked confused at his sudden question. It caused their father to chuckle, turning around to look at them. He and the eldest child, Sun, were sitting in the row before the mother and Jung. Sun had acted like she hadn’t heard anything until know. She didn’t want to go to Japan. This trendy boy group had recently debuted and they held a concert this weekend! But her father already had everything booked, and Sun didn’t have the heart to tell them that she didn’t want to go with them. However, the idea of her friends seeing the band nagged on her. She seriously wanted to cry. But Seul had done most of the crying (and throwing up) once they entered the boat. Her father was now busy telling non-sense stories to her younger brother, keeping him busy. She stole a glance on his wrist clock. They were just half an hour away from the Japanese main land. A soft sigh escaped her and she stretched out her legs, sinking a bit into her seat. She remembered vividly how sad her friends had been when she told them she couldn’t join for the concert. Mina had cried the most, her dear best friend. But she promised to take as many pictures as she could. In Mina she had trust to get her amazing photos and merchandise from the concert. She just hoped that her friend wouldn’t forget to bring in the film rolls right after the concert. They usually take up to three days to print them, so Sun and Mina could go fetch them from the studio after school on Tuesday. The boat came to a slow stop once they reached the coast of Japan. Of course, Jung had to be the first one to jump out and run around. Her mother called after him and sighed. Giving Seul into the arms of her husband, she ran after her son to catch up with him. “Here, walk with your sister while I carry the luggage’’, her father said to her. Sun held her sister’s hand as their father grabbed the two suitcases. The exited the boat as one of the last passengers, meeting the mother and a scolded Jung outside. People were looking weirdly at them again. Her siblings didn’t realize, but Sun was fully aware. The adults looked so harsh towards her mother. Sometimes, she actually heard what adults like them mumbled amongst themsleves. _“Look at her, is that foreigner her husband?’’ — “Some people really go instances just to feel special, don’t they?’’ — “Wow, does she know think she’s something better than other Korean females? Just because a foreigner decided to marry her?’’ — “She’s probably one of those people that only marry to have special kids they can sell to variety shows and live off from’’_ Sun never understood why some people made such drama out of her father being a foreigner. He’s Italian and had met her mother when she studied abroad in Italy for some time. And her mother wasn’t living off anybody. She goes to work a lot, brings her siblings to school (Sun was old enough to go with her friends alone) and always cooks at home. In fact, her mother once told her to never take people’s word seriously and live happily for herself. Sun wanted to study abroad too, but not marry anyone from there. People were so judgemental and even though Kids usually wouldn’t mind the foreigner man with the Korean woman, some other would point with their finger to her and her siblings. Especially Seul, who’s so young still, would get asked a lot if their mother dyes her hair blonde. She had asked Sun once, and Sun had gotten so mad that she almost wanted to hit her. But Seul was just a child yet. She cannot know that once she gets older, her hair will eventually get darker, until its brownish like their fathers and Sun’s. How could she know?Seul was so small still. People will always think something is weird with you when you aren’t what they expect you to be. Sun learned from her mother very early than oblivion to their rudeness is bliss most of the times. Other times her mother would confront the people and ask them to simply let her children live in peace without all the glares and finger pointing. One kid once said _“But Auntie, they look korean. They cannot have such light hair’’_. It’s like everybody gets to have a say in how people should look like. It was agony at times. Her grandmother was one of those people too, but her other wasn’t. She lives in an old house in a sunny little town somewhere near the town of the canals. “Dad, why won’t we go visit Nonno and Nonna?’’, Sun looked up to her father, who was chatting casually with Jung. She just earned an apologetic gaze. “You’re old enough to know’’, was all he said. She was upset with that answer. _Old enough to know, but too young to visit them myself, huh?_. The truth was, she didn’t know why. And because her father seemed to think of her as mature enough to figure it out herself, she was too proud to ask. In Dramas, people don’t visit others when they are angry. Her mother never had a problem with the in-laws, and Sun cannot remember an instance where her grandparents seemed to hate her mother. So she wondered if her father had a fight going on with them, but there was no way of asking. It was around late afternoon when they finally had checked into the hotel and went out to have some food. Little Seul was finally feeling better and amazed with this strange new place she was at. Jung held her hand and showed her around as if he knew the places all by himself. At least these two were occupied. They entered a pretty looking restaurant. Her father was oddly smiley, as if he won a prize or something, but her mother didn’t seem as amused. “Darling, this place looks awfully expensive’’, she said, with a low voice. The two youngsters were to busy staring at random plants standing in this place (granted though, the pots in which they were planted look super cool), and Sun knew by know that it’s not necessary to eat up all your money at once. “It’s ok, we’ve been invited by a friend of mine’’, her father replied. Sun looked up to him in total confusion as her mother’s face darkened. “You promised me there’d be no work related stuff during our trip!’’ Before she could even think of continuing, they were approached by a very tall, light blonde man wearing a black suit. “Who would’ve thought that the legends were true? Nicola Baio is alive’’, the man laughed as if he had said some amazing joke. Her mother instantly put up a friendly face and bowed to the man in formality, whereas Sun felt weird. The presence of this man made the hair in her neck stand up. Even her siblings had suddenly fallen silent. Sun positioned herself in front of them, feeling their little hands hold onto her as she eyed the man distrustful. “Meet my wife, Min’’, her father placed a hand on their mother’s shoulder, who bowed again and shook the man’s hand. “Nice to meet you, Mr. Gamma’’. Even though there mother was talking, this man’s eyes had curiously fallen upon the three kids. Sun didn’t like the way he smiled at them, he seemed slick. “All three are yours?’’, the man said and made their father laugh. “When you have one, you cannot hold back anymore. Kids are great’’, he stepped forward and kneeled down, eyeing all three kids carefully. Almost as if he was trying to see something in them. HIs slick grin creeped them out. Her mother looked at them reproachful, but Sun wasn’t having any of this guys business. “Do you three lovely kiddos have a name, too?’’, he asked. Sun felt her siblings look up to her, and to be very honest, she felt uneasy. But as the oldest, she had to speak up. “Bae Sun’’, she introduced herself. “Bae Jung, and Bae Seul’’, she pointed at her siblings behind her and the man chuckled. It gave her shudders. “Single-Syllable names feel odd’’, he commented. “Who the hell names themselves after greek letters though?’’, she replied almost instantly, causing the man to choke on his chuckle. Her mother scolded her. “No, it’s okay. She’s sharp’’, the man called Gamma said. “So I assumed you guys know Italian from your Nonno and Nonna?’’, the fact that he switched into their other mother-tongue surprised them, enough to have Jung ask him where he learned that. His hand reach up to pat Jung’s head, but he stopped when he saw Sun’s glare. “Oh, she’s feisty! Very eerie too, definitely has your mother’s temperament’’, was all he said, looking back to their father. “This old man has problems with korean names, would you mind telling me your other names? I think you all got baptized, right?’’. Sun flared her nostrils, and the two youngsters nodded slowly. “Jung like King _Kong_ , but with a ch. Sun like the English word, and Seul like the name _Sue_ ’’ “That’s not what I asked for-’’ “But it answers your question too, right?’’ Sun felt pretty proud when the man looked at her astonished. “Nicola, you lucky fool. You have a beautiful wife and sharp children. Where did I go wrong?’’, the man finally got up and returned to exclusively chatting with their father. Her mother instantly pulled her to the side and scolded her for being so rude towards a friend of her father. Sun didn’t reply to that but followed them to a table. The Gamma man turned around and eyed them again. “I’m sorry if I scared you guys. Maybe you’d rather like to talk to my niece’’. All three kids instantly looked up. The table they got led to was big. It had a white table cloth - not paper or plastic, it was a _real_ one - and its center was decorated by a single, but massive silver candle holder. The tableware was shiny and glitzy, and there was only one person sitting. A rather small, young girl with short, jet-black hair and big blue eyes. Sun estimated her to be around Seul’s age. “Yuni, these are Signor Baio’s children’’, Gamma, the suit guy, said. The girl called Yuni smiled at them, but didn’t speak a word. The dinner went quiet for the kids, but talkative for the adults. This Gamma guy supposedly was a former military friend, from times when they did their mandatory service. Sun didn’t know why she felt sceptical of that. “Sis, don’t you think he looks weird?’’, Jung asked her in korean; he was vary of the Yuni girl. She was occupied doing a staring contest with Seul, occasional giggles escaped them both. “I don’t know, I don’t like him. He seems to be a liar’’, Sun replied to her little brother, and they both gained an angry look from their mother. Before she could lash out on them for their poor behaviour, both men got up. Everybody except Yuni was caught off guard. She just followed the happenings quietly. “Honey, Gamma moved into a new place and needs some help with the electricity’’, the father said. “Then he should call an electrician’’, Sun replied, still speaking korean. But her father was already up and about. Gamma paid with some big money and told the waiter to give the family whatever they wanted. “So me and the children-‚‘, their mother began, but she already got a kiss from her husband and both men had left. Sun could imagine very vividly how upset her mother must’ve felt, but instead of saying anything negative, she told the children to hurry up eating. “The food here is good, but street food after a long day of sightseeing tastes better’’. Sun admired the strength and grace her mother had at times and all four kids ate up quickly. Jung held Seul’s hand and his mothers, so Sun grabbed Yuni’s hand. The ravenette looked utterly confused. “The crowds are big and push you around, that way we won’t get lost’’, Sun explained and helped her get down from the chair. Some guy in a suit approached them, probably for help, but Sun was careful - as they keep saying, it’s always stranger danger. “Get lost!’’, she hissed, causing the men to step back and she pulled Yuni right after her, walking quick to catch up with her mother. Yuni looked pale, and she felt bad for yelling right next to her. “That was scary’’, she said and Sun apologised again. “I know a place where they sell Korean food. I’ll show you how to eat it without the spice getting to your head’’, she offered and Yuni seemed to accept that offer. “Just know you spoke korean to your brother, right?’’ — “Yup’’ — “Can you teach me?’’. Sun looked confused at the girl, but she looked up to her in the way younger sisters would do when they really want something: with puppy eyes. “Uh, fine. Though it won’t help you much in Japan’’, Yuni shook her head at that statement. “But I can talk it to you when you come by again’’. Sun looked at her, obviously confused. Who said they’d meet again? They only met out of coincidence this time, and coincidence doesn’t work the same way twice. “Alright, then. But I’m a strict teacher’’ - “Yes, sensei! I’ll learn well’’. Sun shook her head. “It’s Seonsaengnim. Teacher is Seonsaengnim in korean’’. Yuni smiled ever so brightly and repeated after her, as they lost themselves in talks while following the mother, leading the way with the two youngsters.


	4. Said a Spider to a Fly…

“Will you you walk into my parlour, said a Spider to a Fly; 'Tis the prettiest little parlour that ever you did spy. The way into my parlour is up a winding stair, And I have many pretty things to shew when you get there. — Mary Howett, 1829 

_“No, it has to be delivered before next month, no question! It’s a birthday present!!’’_. Sun rolled her eyes, involuntarily. She’s been standing in front of the front door for 10 minutes now. It was pure courtesy. Inside, Seul was discussing what seemed to be the birthday present. Sun had told both her and Jung explicitly that they do not have to get her anything. 21 wasn’t an even number, and they had already gotten her something to mother’s day. She appreciated the effort, of course. It’s been tough ever since their mother passed and her siblings kept telling her to start living for herself again. But that was harder than she had assumed. And that was mainly his fault. The papers with her graduation grades in crumbled as she balled her hand into a fist. He’s been selfish once, he’ll be selfish again. That’s just the way it was, just like pain. Been around once, it will be around again. Taking a deep breath, she put her ear plugs on. Oblivion is a bliss at times, her mother used to say, so Sun _casually_ opened the door with gusto. Seul almost dropped the phone, her slim stature moving quickly as she hastily grabbed a bunch of papers that were laid out on the kitchen table. “*Unnie!’’, she greeted with a smile as Sun pulled the ear plugs out. “I’m home. What’s that?’’Seul shook her head. “Something for a school project. _Super_ boring. How did the application go?’’, she was quick to change the topic as she stepped a bit further back when Sun approached her, taking off her shoes. “Fine. Now I’m officially a student at Sungkyunkwan University for Humanities and Social Studies’’. The news caused Seul to smile brightly, and Sun couldn’t help but smile as well. “In your original semester?’’ — “Yup’’. Her sister squealed and ran up for a hug. Though these were good news, Sun was too worried. She’d eventually have to move onto the campus. Was it okay to leave the two kiddos behind? _They aren’t kiddos…_ , she kept telling to herself. Seul was by now taller than her, and so very beautiful that Sun sometimes questioned if she wasn’t adopted. She was very slim with a tiny ant waist (18 inches/45,7 cm, they measured it once out of curiosity, and the result shocked them all), her light brown hair was long and wavy, it framed her symmetrical and soft facial features just perfectly. Just like her siblings, she didn’t end up with their mother’s monolids, but more like their maternal grandmothers double eyelids - still asian looking, but not really. By now, there was also no need for Sun to protect her anymore. With 18 years she was doing fine by herself, and people wouldn’t look weirdly at her anymore, but rather drool over her heavenly looks. She’d repeat that list a lot in her mind, hoping it would finally help he let go of her siblings, who all grew up well. But something would always happen that’d trigger the memories of a 4 years old Seul spilling cereal all over the floor. This time, it was Seul stubbing her toe to the table and falling down, weeping like a child. How was she possibly supposed to let her and that other idiot live on their own? “Stop being dramatic, get up and get your stuff in your room. I’m gonna cook’’, Sun shooed her up and away before making her way into the kitchen. Tieing the apron around her, she checked up the telephone for any missed calls. There were none, but a number from Italy had called. Sun deleted the in-coming calls protocol right away. She didn’t want to find herself trying to memorise this number. But the idea of calling kept crossing her mind. Over and over again. It drove her crazy. She was so obsessively trying not to think about it, that she ended up chopping way too many tomatoes for the dinner dish. She exhaled in annoyance. She had hoped he would stay away and silently live his life, send money once in a while when he remembers them. And he did, most of the time. So why did the idea that he had called and possibly talked to Seul unnerve her so badly? Against her will, Sun slowly started suspecting that she wanted him gone once and for all, but that was something that just wasn’t likely to happen. It just couldn’t. It was sheer impossible. “Yo, Sis, you okay?’’, she hadn’t realised how she had spaced out into thought over the pot of cooking kimchi fried rice. Jung looked at his sister confused. . She put up a surprised expression. “You finally returned from gym? Who are you trying to impress, huh?’’, Sun replied, pinching his ear. “Did I not tell you to stop being a heartthrob, you rascal! Who do you think you are?’’. They began to quarrel, which ended up alarming Seul. She walked in to them playfully fighting, obviously confused. In her attempt to make them stop, they went after her as well and it went on until Sun decided they had played enough- enough for Jung to temporarily forget his worried sister. She had the two youngsters prepare the dinner table and was last second working on some *kimchi side dish, when the telephone rang. Her first thought was that _he_ was calling. She froze right where she was, looking at the phone. But the chances were so slim, weren’t they? 

_There is a wicked thing about chances, where they give you the most delightful hopes in the most hopeless circumstances, but also alarm you of the most illogical ideas in the most unlikely scenarios. Chances and Options are constantly tugging on you, pulling you left and right and up and down, only for you to break your head with poisonous fantasy and if-scenarios that might never happen that way. Chances are like food for our most childish but also most scared parts, the parts we usually hide. As wicked as them were options. For example, our first heroine, Sun, has two very obvious options right now: to pick up the phone or to not. The consequences that come with those options are foreseeable, but at the same time not. With the two obvious options come over a million consequences - good, bad and neutral- that can trigger each a similar, yet different outcome of this situation. There were also other options she might not think of right now, like handing the phone to one of her siblings to answer. But that doesn’t matter right now. What matters is that there are options, consequences of all kinds, and also those wicked chances. These will make up a great portion of this work, if not their very core. Everything is a questions of those chances and options (that usually follow longterm or short term actions and reactions). There a million ways for this story to turn out, the craziest turns to happen, resulting from a minor, really minor little thing, for example whether Seul leaves her window open tonight, or not. This story could turn out any way. This is just one possible route. Take this as a spur on encourage - or as a warning._

To return to the current happenings, Sun decided not to pick up the phone. Pondering over the possible what if’s caught her off-guard. Instead, Seul picked up. “Hello?’’. Sun almost held her breath, waiting for whatever words were to follow. She didn’t know whether she wanted it to be him or not. To her surprise, out of all options she thought about, her sister replied in Japanese words.  
_Please allow me to take your attention to one more thing. This is another example, and it showcases the arbitrary nature of things. Of course there always was the option for this phone call to be from anywhere else other than Italy, but whether it is or not is arbitrary. Pure coincidence. Instead of this old friend from Japan calling, any other person could’ve called. Or even a total stranger, that dialled the wrong number. Keep this always in mind, everything’s arbitrary._  
“Yuni! It’s so nice to hear of you again!’’, Seul continued. Sun decided to let go the breathe she held and nodded to herself, agreeing with the part in her that said the chances were too slim of their father calling. She finished preparing the table as Seul chatted away with Yuni, when she suddenly handed Sun the phone. “She wants to speak to you’’. Sun didn’t see that coming, so of course she replied in a pretty surprised tone.  
“Hello, Yuni?’’  
“Sunny-san! I missed your voice!’’, Yuni was as cheerful as always. It made Sun happy.  
“Oh, i missed you too! What have you been up to?’’, it wasn’t a lie, but at the same time; Sun didn’t really think of Yuni in any way the past months.  
“I heard you successfully transferred to a private university today, congratulations!’’, Sun thought for a moment whether she had heard Seul tell Yuni that fact. But she couldn’t remember- how odd.  
“Sunny?’’  
“O-Oh, yeah! I was accepted with all my papers today, thank you’’  
“Its really amazing! But there is still some time left until the semester starts, right? Wouldn’t you like to come here and have a little vacation? I really missed you’’  
The offer caught Sun off-guard. It’s been at least two years since she’s been to Japan, she’s been busy with whatever or just never felt like taking the boat to the other side. She didn’t know what to say, so she just shrugged, forgetting for a moment that Yuni cannot see her.  
“Pretty please? Seul said she got vacation from her trainee duties as well, you can take her with you! And if Jung is free, him too- just please, come visit. It’s been too long’’  
In the end, Sun didn’t really know what to say anymore. A vacation with her siblings sounds nice and to be very honest, there was nothing speaking against. They had nothing else to do at the moment. If they weren’t to go, it’d be because of Sun’s travel laziness. “Okay, fine. We’ll come visit you for a bit’’  
Yuni’s enthusiasm made her feel like she did something good, that girl would always be pure and sweet, no matter how old she’d become. Once she promised her they’d be there before the week ends, she hung up and told the news to her siblings. They weren’t exactly thrilled. “I still have an exam due next week. I’d only be able to join you guys afterwards’’, Jung said, looking onto his rice bowl. It wasn’t exactly that he disliked Japan or Yuni, he was fine with her and that country. It was just the memories of what had happened last time that made him cautious. He still fully understand what those over at Japan were, it was too much or too crazy to understand. He looked at his older sister, who filling their bowls. She, too, was wary of those in Japan, however, unlike Jung she understood what they were a bit more. Not just a bit more, she understood it fully. She just chose to act oblivious- as much as she could, that is. The only one mildly happy over the trip was Seul. “I’ll tell my agency… It’ll be nice to be out as a family again. Training got very tiresome lately’’, she commented, poking her spoon into her bowl of rice carefully. Jung almost snorted at that comment. “Tired of dancing and looking good in order to impress people? Spare me your superficial shit’’, he almost hissed back, startling his sisters. Seul was hurt at that comment, but decided to not go into that matter any further. But to give you a basic idea of what the youngest endures on a daily basis; getting degraded on never being pretty enough, good at dancing enough, working hard enough, constantly having to fear you gain a single gramm of weight, breaking out once with acne, dancing until your muscle’s hurt for days and do that every day (her body is always covered in heat packs), singing until your throat is sore and still continue singing, knowing all to well that if you take the wrong blink or wrong breathe at the wrong time, you could get kicked out. And of course, having nobody to talk to about this, because everybody dismisses music as an art. Because everybody thinks you’re superficial and only want to get compliments, when you really want to sing your bottled up emotions out to let the few people know that everybody feels that way. To give support to all without invading personal spaces. But those were things people dismiss easily. Because she knew all that, Seul kept eating her food in silence. Because of her looks, people assumed she cannot be smart or think deeply. She’s too pretty to be smart, that’s what they thought and kept thinking, no matter what she said. Some fights are not worth fighting. “Jung, you do the dishes. Seul, pack your stuff, i’ll book the tickets’’, Sun finished her food first and hence got up first, moving onto her room with a bad feeling in her guts. 

Jung had seen them off when they left early two days later. His sister told him to take care and make sure he looks up all windows and doors before he’ll join them a week later. There was a frown of worry on his face when his sisters left. They didn’t look back though; Seul was still hurt from his comment on the dinner table and Sun was busy finding the right terminal to check in. The entire trip they didn’t usher a single word to each other. Sometimes, when you spend a lot of time with a person, there is just nothing to talk about, not even innocent nothings. However, this doesn’t imply a necessarily bad thing. If you can sit in comfortable silence, that too is the proof of a deep connection. “You smell like heat packs’’, is all Sun said to her sister. It was followed by an innocent crash of laughters from both. The blonde man called Gamma was there to pick them up. Just like back then, Seul kept half hiding behind her sister. Sun faced him with much more confidence and mind-power. She had outwitted this man as a child, she’ll do it twice as an adult. The man had aged as well, though still tall and neatly dressed, he had some wrinkles, especially on the forehead and around the eyebrows. _A lot of negative emotions_ , was the first thing that crossed her mind when she realised them. Gamma could only remember the face of the younger female. The child called Seul was quite a looker in her childhood already, and her face had remained the same over these ten or more years. She looked like a walking doll, so pretty yet also so fragile. The older girl was slightly shorter than the towering doll. Though mildly pretty, there was an eerieness around her; she reminded Gamma of a wicked Ice Queen. Her brown eyes were as intimidating and sharp as they were years ago. Though her face was young, she looked mature. How old was she? 21? The fiasco with her father must’ve taken a harsher toll on her then Gamma had assumed all these years. They had arrived just how Yuni had described: calm, one very insecure, the other one uncomfortable yet in control. Black and Pink Suitcases, one with a brown coat and the other with a green parka jacket. Both with their hair open, one with a face mask. The fact that Yuni’s premonitions had gotten so much more correct over the years worried Gamma. Every time she predicted something, he specifically looked for any flaws or wrong information. Something that she hadn’t seen, and he couldn’t rest until he found something. Salvation came to him early this time, as the sisters had not entered the car in the order Yuni had predicted. First the doll, then the Ice Queen. He exhaled.  
The car drive to Yuni’s place was dead silent. They only talked briefly when the reached the big mansion. “I’ll take the suitcases’’, was what he said. Sun had nodded and walked inside. Seul had quickly bowed out of respect before running after her sister- Sun was greeted warmly, Yuni had awaited them by the door, squealed happily and hugged her. “Welcome! I’m so happy!’’, there was an odd feeling to the words Yuni spoke. There was an indefinite sadness, but Sun couldn’t place whether it was of things that had happened or things that will happen. It made her sad as well, but also wary. Wen Yuni went ahead to hug her sister though, Sun felt displeased in a way. Out of all people, Seul suspected the less, the Japanese friends confused her the most, but due to her nature she chose to remain in her naive oblivion. Sun understood more, but chose to push those thoughts and things aside. Their business had nothing to do with her or her family. Their nature was none of Sun’s concern. They were greeted with tea and pastries. Yuni was vivd and colorful, her aura shone like a rainbow. It was calming. Sun was watching as she and Seul were playing a future-telling game. Those seemed to be popular with Japanese girls, and Yuni wanted to try it on Seul. “You’re shining like a star, you’re centered where ever you go. See? You’re throat looks big and strong, I’m positive you’ll be a leading vocalist once you debut’’  
Seul laughed it off and shook her head. “That’s hard to achieve, we currently have over 59 female trainees. I doubt I’ll outsing them all’’, they were reading out of a coffee cup, Seul looked at her cup herself now. “What’s with all the faces?’’, she suddenly asked.  
Yuni seemed puzzled. “What? Where?’’  
“There, all around my head and behind me. They look like shadows’’ Sun watched them play the game with great amusement, though she was irritated when Yuni suddenly made a terrified face at whatever Seul had pointed out. “Yuni, it’s just a game’’, Sun said, and the ravenette gave her a sudden smile. It seems a bit forced.  
“Yeah yeah, I just don’t see what she said, ahah’’, Yuni waved it off and said nothing in regards of that.  
“Oh, i see a lot of red. A warm red’’  
“What? Why? I don’t want red, it’s an aggressive color—‚’, Seul whined.Yuni shook her head. “It’s warm and softly embraces you, like a blanket.  
’’That’s still scary. But how do you see a color in coffee grounds, though? It’s all dark brown…’'  
Their game was interrupted by the blonde man Gamma stepping in. Before he could say anything, a bunch of people entered. “Sorry for bothering, Yuni’’. Sun turned around to look at the people that entered the room. A young man, maybe in his 20s, with messy brown hair and a soft face entered the room, followed by a taller, silver haired man. He looked pretty grumpy, which alarmed Sun, causing her to stand up as well. Seul, interpreting it as a way of greeting the strangers, got up as well, though she was obviously confused. Sun and the silver haired guy had a straw down until another young man entered the room. He didn’t look as asian as the other two and had even messier, but crimson red hair and eyes. It startled Sun. “Gokudera, you shouldn’t be so intimidating to Yuni’s guests’’, the red head said, patting the silver haired guy’s back. “She stared first!!’’  
“I did not!’’, Sun confronted back. He glared again.  
“Tsuna, Hayato, Enma! Where did you leave the others?’’, Yuni asked and went around the table to greet them all, “Yamamoto has try-outs today.Ryohei is with Kyoko, cheering for Haru. She has her driver license test today’’, the brown haired guy called Tsuna explained, focusing on Yuni but also nervously smiling to Sun and Seul. Yuni got the hint. “Ah, these girls are friends from South Korea—“, she started, only to earn a half-hearted snort from the Gokudera guy.  
“Koreans, out of all people’’, he muttered, much to their surprise in italian.  
“Is there a problem, fork head?’’, Sun was quick to reply in her father’s language, causing him to freeze in shock.  
“My mother was korean. My father is Italian. So what is your problem again, mop head?’’Before he could reply to carry this conversation any further, Yuni quickly intervened.“This is Sun, I liked to call her Sunny’’, she said and Gokudera rolled his eyes.  
“What type of Italian is named Sun?’’  
“It’s my korean name, silverware face’’  
“So what’s your Italian name?’’  
“None of your business’’  
The lack of sympathy between these two felt like a bad omen already. Yuni carried on over their heads: “And this is her younger sister, Seul. We call her Sulli or Rhea’’.Unlike her sister, Seul was quick to bow to the strangers and offered her hand to everyone.  
“Rhea?’’ — “After the greek Magna Mater’’, her exchange of words was much friendlier with Gokudera, whereas Sun already hated his guts. Tsuna kept giving Yuni a weird glance, as if he wanted her to read his mind. Sun couldn’t guess what Yuni’s face expression meant. It wasn’t until they started muttering a few words that realisation started dawning on her. “I guess we should leave?’’, she suddenly said. Seul, who had been standing like a polite school girl while talking to Gokudera, frowned at her sisters words. “Why?’’. Innerly, she cursed Seul’s naivety again. Yuni caught onto Sun’s darkened expression. “Wait-’’, she began, but stopped mid-sentence. Her blue eyes seemed unfocused for a moment, confused and distant. Just then, the door opened again, but with a loud bang. The people inside the room were startled beyond comprehension; one could swear they heard Tsuna yell a surprised “HIIIE?!’’, Seul did a rather extra falsetto-scream, rushing away from the door and behind the still nameless red head, who had jumped up. Even Sun held onto Yuni’s arm for a moment, that’s how overwhelming the sheer power of that Bang was. A middle-aged man came walking in. He had crazy blonde-greyish hair, sticking in every direction. His round face was covered in grey ash and he was wearing an as ashy doctor’s coat. “Princess! I made it! We made a lot of progress!!’’, the man said, his eyes were focused on Yuni. Upon seeing this man, the fine hair in Sun’s neck stood up, a shudder running down her spine. She instinctively grabbed Yuni’s arm tighter. “Who’s that?’’, she asked in korean. Yuni didn’t seem to understand. “Prof, what exactly do you mean?’’, as always, the dainty ravenette was tranquility in person. “The time changing Bazooka of that young kiddo! I worked on it and-’’, as he spoke, he pulled up what seemed to be a gigantic tube, some sort of weapon. Sun regretted the mere fact she ever considered coming to Japan as a good idea, as Seul shrieked even higher than before. The red haired guy extended his arm and shoved Seul behind him, and Tsuna place a hand on Sun’s shoulder. He too was trying to push her away. “Prof, maybe not when there are guests around’’, he said and Sun was glaring at that tube. The man in the coat seemed not to understand. He seemed soft and sad for a moment before fiddling with his gigantic machinery again. “Please, Decimo, just one little, tiny little demonstration of what this little baby can do! Doc Verde would pale in a proud way if he were to see— Hold up’’, the man talked himself into excitement, fiddling with the buttons until they began switching out of control. “Unnie…’’, Seul’s voice reached Sun from farther behind. It was worried and fearful. “Stay behind!’’, the older girl commanded, now finally following Tsuna’s lead and taking a step back. This seemed like trouble. “Prof, not here. Not now. Please’’, Yuni finally said, though her eyes deceived her; they were intrigued about whatever this machinery was about. Nobody knew this girls’ desire to meet the Ones that used to live before she did, to educate her with the knowledge she’s been missing for so long. With another explosion of dust and ash, some electrifying noises and what not, Sun’s interest died completely off and was replaced by confused fear. Not fear necessarily, but concern about the situation. She heard her younger sister scream her name, very high and shrill, and Yuni yelled it too- though it was too late. Realizing it not any sooner, the machinery ended up over Sun’s head, and with a loud BOOM and a lot of dust, she was gone.

_The next time Sun opened her eyes, the scenery around her had changed. She was standing in what seemed to be the tea room she met Yuni in, but it looked more like an office. It had charms, for sure, sort of a vintage feeling to it. But it felt oddly strange, unfamiliar, even though she knew she’s been here before. A voice called her from behind. She froze and turned around. “How do you know my other name?’’.There is a darn good reason for Sun to keep her Italian Name off records at all costs, and she always made sure that it would stay unknown, so how come this person just casually called her by her full Christian name*? When she had turned around, she was facing the windows. Before them, a massive desk in the heavy colour of mahogany was standing. A dainty woman with short, jet black hair faced her with omniscient sapphire eyes. She wore a formal white attire, on a chair a bit sideways were a cape and a huge hat (?, Sun wasn’t sure what it was, it was shaped like the hats of the Toads in Super Mario). “Who are you?’’“You let me wait quite a bit, you should’ve been here years ago’’Sun looked at her confused, a lot of questions were running through her mind and she was ready to ask them all- it was the lady that constantly cut in between. In the end, Sun’s Italian temperament went through with her and she yelled. “Hey! Stop this weird act!! Where the hell am I, where is—’’, she was cut off again, not by words this time. The Lady stood up, revealing that she was _very_ pregnant. It made her automatically feel bad. “You’ve been slacking so much. Hurry up and set him free’’, the Lady placed her hand on Sun’s shoulder and gave her a smile, a very warm smile that made the girl cry. _

With a _ZOOP_ and dust, the girl found herself crashing onto the floor yet again. This time, Sun was weighted down by her little sister hugging her to death. Her brown eyes scanned the room confused for the pregnant woman, but the only sapphire eyes she met were Yuni’s, who was looking at her worriedly. The guys had helped her up and helped her sit on a chair (she felt oddly weak). They had no chance asking her anything- they really wanted to know if the Prof had actually made it work, but Seul was still sobbing and holding onto her sister, nervously wailing some words in korean. And Sun? She was pale, but seemed fine, not physically hurt, trying to calm her hysteric sister. Tsuna gave Enma a look, hinting that they should leave for now. Enma felt pretty bad, mainly for the walking doll, so he followed Tsuna outside silently. “Do you think it worked?’’, he asked Tsuna once they had closed the doors.  
“I’m not sure, probably? She was gone for a good 10 minutes. We have to wait…’’  
“…until she’s alone. Do you think the girl will leave her sister’s side again?’’  
Tsuna bit his bottom lip. These Koreans weren’t normal, he knew from the human doll by now. But alas, he had no clue what they were exactly. “Maybe if you entertain her for a few moments, enough for us to ask Sunny some few questions’’, Tsuna suggested. Enma shrugged, looking rather worriedly at his friend.  
“Would that be enough?’’

Despite all the happenings, Sun decided it’d be okay for them to sleep at Yuni’s house. Seul had been distraught for quite some time (Sun had asked her multiple times if they had done anything to her while she was, well, gone. But Seul insisted nothing happened from their side)- finally, she had fallen asleep sound. As cruel as it might sound, in a way Sun preferred a sleep Seul. Then she as silent as an actual doll; though naive, Seul started questioning more, and that was exhausting. Even though she too had laid down to rest for quiet some time now, the odd lady from that office didn’t leave her mind. Who was she? Why did she know her name? It mentally tortured her until she somehow found herself outside of her bed, walking down the stars, looking for that man. He had returned to that room, surprised at Sun’s shadow approaching him. _“I want to try it again’’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * "Unnie'' -- lit. "older sister'', a word used by girls to address older females in the Korean Language.
> 
> * ''Christian Name'' -- The name children receive when they are baptised. Note that since all three Bae Siblings are half Italian, all three have been baptised and hence have a Christian/Italian name.


End file.
